


House Party at Nancy's House

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a quick one shot, house party... kinda, it's a very fluffy fic, it's jancy but with the gang, the four boys make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy has an accidental house party... she needs all the help she can get.





	House Party at Nancy's House

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick fic, i hope it's fun!

Nancy pulled her chemistry book from her locker, and replaced it with her math book. She looked around as other students were headed to lunch, today had been going okay, she was about to close the locker when it slammed shut, she jumped, shut her eyes, then glared at who she knew did it, “yes, Steve?” she asked as she let out a calming breath.

Steve grinned at her, “sorry... old habit, so… heard your parents will be out of town this weekend.” He was still grinning.

Nancy blinked confused; she had literally just found out that they would be out of town herself, on Sunday, she hadn’t mentioned it to anyone yet, “how did you find out about that?” she asked as she started to walk, he walked alongside her.

“My little brother overheard your little brother and he told me.” Steve said proudly, “so I was thinking, you should have a get together.” He stopped walking and moved so he was standing in front of her.

Nancy squinted, “why?” she was confused, they had broken up months ago, were still friends, hung out on occasion, but were not a _thing_ , so she was confused.

“Because, that’s what you’re supposed to do! You don’t even have to do anything, I’ll provide the booze, the people, and the food.” he looked hopeful.

Nancy shook her head, “no, sorry… my parents trust me not to have a party while they’re out of town.” Nancy pointed out.

“It’ll just be like 5 people, it’ll be fun, and we can play board games.” Steve was still trying to throw his charm at her.

“No, Steve… no party.” She said, hoping he would get it.

Steve thought a moment, “okay how about this; not a party, but I come over and bring Sandra, and you can invite Jonathan.”

Nancy looked startled suddenly, she knew Sandra, she was nice girl, new at Hawkins High, her and Steve were dating, it worked out. What got her was Steve tossing Jonathan’s name in there. “Jonathan and I… we’re not dating.” Nancy said.

Steve smiled again, almost smirked, “I know that, but that way it’s more like a get together, besides, Jonathan never does anything with a group,” he paused, “unless he’s hanging out with you.” Steve pointed out.

Nancy blushed, she knew this, Jonathan preferred her company to anyone else’s, and she was flattered by it, he had become her best friend over the last year, so the feeling was mutual.

Nancy sighed, “Okay fine, just the four of us.” She added on. She was starting to like the idea; maybe a small quiet group in her home would make Jonathan enjoy the idea of hanging out with others.

Steve gave a little fist pump, “awesome, okay good, this is good.” He smiled one last time before leaving her in the hallway.

Nancy rolled her eyes playfully and walked to her next class.

….

Jonathan was sitting outside during lunch, something new he had started to do as the weather got warm, and he realized that if he wanted to keep having lunch with company- a certain company, he would have to adjust.

He looked up in time to see that particular person exiting the school and making her way towards him, she waved, and he smiled and waved back, a happy feeling filling him up.

Nancy sat next to him, she set her tray of food on the table and then she gently took his paper bag of lunch and peaked inside.

Jonathan was cleaning the lens of his camera, Nancy looked at him, “you need to bring something more than just an apple to lunch.” Nancy said softly.

Jonathan shrugged, “not that hungry today.” He kept his eyes on his camera.

“You always say that and then you end up eating half my lunch.” Nancy was only pretending to be disappointed.

Jonathan looked up at her, “maybe if you brought food you made I wouldn’t eat it.” he said it almost too seriously, Nancy glared, he smirked and she shoved his shoulder gently.

He set his camera down and leaned over to look at what she was having for lunch.

They fell into their usual lunchtime ritual of chatting about school, weekend plans and their little brothers.

Nancy finished off a carrot as she thought about how to word what she was going to say next. “So, I’m having a little get together at my place this weekend, my parents will be out of town.” Nancy said as she looked at him.

Jonathan arched a brow and looked at her, “you’re having a party while your parents are out of town?” he seemed a little surprised.

Nancy shook her head, “no, a get together, just me, Steve, Sandra and you…” she went back to her food.

Jonathan looked at her, “thanks for inviting me, but I’m scheduled to work at the theater on Saturday night.” He met her eyes as he said it.

Nancy deflated slightly, “that’s okay, maybe if it’s still going on you can stop by after your shift.” Nancy hoped that would be the case.

Jonathan nodded, “of course.” Then he took her cup of pudding, much to Nancy’s annoyance.

…

Nancy had already saw her parents and Holly off earlier that morning, they went over their usual ‘do’s and don’ts’ for the weekend, she and Mike nodded and told them they promised to behave.

Mike had disappeared in the basement, awaiting his friends for a weekend long campaign and sleepover. That left Nancy with nothing to do until 6pm, when Steve said he would be coming over with Sandra.

She spent most of her morning doing homework, she looked for outfits in her closet, made the boy’s lunch at 1pm, and the whole time, she resisted calling Jonathan. It was silly really, she didn’t really have anything to talk about with him, she just wanted to hear his voice and that’s why she didn’t dare call.

When 6pm rolled around, she was reading when the doorbell rang.

When she got to the door and opened it up, she found Steve, holding a six-pack, and Sandra at his side smiling sweetly.

“Let’s get this party started!” Steve shouted as he barreled in.

Sandra followed with a shake of her head.

Nancy shut the door, “it’s not going to be much of a party, Jonathan is working.” Nancy said.

Steve was about to reply, and then the doorbell rang again. Nancy furrowed her brow, she walked to the door and opened it.

She was met with Tommy H. and Carol, he looked at her, “this is the place!” he shouted. And from behind him, about 20 other teens screamed as well.

Nancy didn’t have time to react before she was pushed aside and the crowd barreled into the house.

Nancy was shocked, she looked at Steve but he sheepishly shrugged before he was pulled aside by an already wild partygoer.

Nancy was helpless.

….

“You’re walking down the stairs; the stones feel loose and like they could give way at any moment,” Mike said as the other three boys leaned in closely, waiting for the next part, “and then-“ Mike was cut off when there was a loud thump above their heads.

All four boys looked up. “Is Nancy moving furniture?” Dustin asked.

They could hear the music.

“I think she has Jonathan over.” Mike said, he looked slightly horrified.

Will shook his head, “no, he’s working the shift at the movie theater.” Another thump above in another spot.

“I’ll go check… I need a snack anyway.” Dustin said as he got up. The boys watched him climb the steps before chatting lightly about their game thus far.

Dustin opened the door and he was met with a shock; people… so many people, loud music, loud voices. He furrowed his brow and started to make his way through the crowd where teens were drinking, smoking, carrying on.

He then spotted Nancy sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. He made his way over, he lightly patted her shoulder.

Nancy looked up, she looked very upset. “you’re having a party?” Dustin shouted over the music.

“No! This wasn’t supposed to happen, I don’t know half these people!” Nancy shouted back. “I don’t know how to get rid of them!” she added.

Dustin sighed, he didn’t know what else to say, Nancy suddenly got up to reprimand someone for touching a vase.

Dustin was headed back to the stairs when he spotted Mike, Lucas and Will looking at the scene around them kind of shocked.

“My sister is so dead!” Mike shouted over the music.

“She said she didn’t do this…” Dustin said.

“We should help her!” Lucas added.

“How!?” Mike asked, he motioned to two people making out.

Will thought a moment, then it hit him, “I have an idea!” he darted off and the three boys followed him.

….

Jonathan was sitting at the concession stand, bored out of his mind, the last movie was about to let out, soon he’d be able to go home.

And then his boss walked up, “phone call, sounds urgent,” the older man said looking a little peeved.

Jonathan furrowed his brow, but he stood up and walked back to the office.

He picked up the receiver and glanced at his boss who was standing in the doorway. “Hello?” he said into the receiver.

“Jonathan! Nancy needs your help! Party is going crazy!” Will shouted into the phone.

Jonathan could hear music and people in the background, “hold up, I’ll be right there!” Jonathan hung up and spun around, his boss was standing there, and Jonathan gave him a hopeful look.

“Yeah go ahead, get outta here.” He said.

“Thank you!” and with that Jonathan was grabbing his jacket and rushed from the theater.

….

Jonathan knocked on the basement door when his knocks at the front door went unanswered, but he could hear the music, see the people through the window.

Mike was the one who greeted him, “hey, it’s getting out of hand up there.” Mike said, suddenly more worried about his sister getting in trouble. Jonathan followed him into the basement and looked at the four boys.

Jonathan looked angry; he started to head up the steps, but Lucas stopped him.

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

Jonathan looked at him, “kick everyone out,” he tried to leave but Lucas grabbed his sleeve.

“Nancy already tried, and even Steve tried to help,” he said.

Jonathan sighed, “Well what do you suggest?” he asked.

Will walked up, “put this on.” He handed his older brother a hockey mask.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, he was confused and a little annoyed.

All four boys grinned.

….

Nancy was ready to just retreat to her room, she couldn’t believe this, she knew she couldn’t even begin to get this place clean on Sunday, the day her parents were getting back home. She had resorted to just staying on the stairs to keep people from going up them.

Suddenly the front door slowly opened, she saw it past the 10 or so people in the foyer. But before she could figure out who was at the door. The very distinct and loud sound of a chainsaw starting up could be heard. Then the few in the foyer started to scream and run away from the door.

Nancy almost screamed, there in the doorway was man with chainsaw, and wearing a hockey mask. Nancy was ready to run up the stairs as he stepped into the house, but she stopped when he looked at her for a moment, gave a little nod and started to make his way into the house.

Nancy furrowed her brow.

Word spread quickly and the sight of the chainsaw wielding lunatic slowly making his way into the house created the desired effect, people were starting to run screaming from the home.

Nancy stayed on the stairs, slightly amused, relieved and confused.

Making his way into the kitchen, he made sure he cleared it and made his way through the house.

In less time than when they arrived, Nancy watched as the last of the teens had fled. she walked over and shut the door, resting her back against it; she shut her eyes and shook her head.

She heard his boots approaching and she opened her eyes, there was the hockey mask, chainsaw wielding psycho standing before her.

Nancy smiled slightly and walked up to the masked man and she lifted his mask off, “really?” she asked, amused.

“Hey it worked, didn’t it?” Jonathan asked. He revved the chainsaw again. and that made her laugh, finally. Nancy looked at the scary tool and realized he had removed the chain, of course.

He was grinning at her.

She was holding the mask when the boys came charging up the stairs from the basement.

They looked around, “this place is trashed.” Dustin said.

Nancy’s feeling of elation was suddenly cut short when she realized the house was in fact trashed. Nancy felt like screaming. “How am I supposed to get this cleaned up?” she asked, she was thinking of how long she’ll be grounded and never being trusted or seeing the light of day again. 

“You won’t… but we will.” Jonathan said, he looked at the boys, they looked like it was the last thing they wanted to do.

Nancy shook her head, “no this is all my fault… I can’t ask you all to help clean.” Nancy said softly.

Jonathan stepped back and over by the coat closet, he yanked open the door and Steve stumbled out, “you’ll also get his help.” Jonathan said, as he shoved Steve in the back.

Steve sighed, “yeah I’ll help you.” He glared at Jonathan once more and eyed the chainsaw suspiciously.

Nancy felt some relief.

“Cool! This will be like one of those musical montages in the movies!” Dustin said getting excited.

Everyone looked at him very confused and then Will looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan sighed, “I’ll go get the mix tape from the car.”

….

The four boys and three teens split up and got to work, Will and Mike were picking up all the trash, all the bottles, cans, anything they could find. Jonathan and Lucas were in the kitchen getting it clean. Steve was vacuuming the living room. Nancy was putting all their fragile valuables back on their shelves, fortunately nothing had gotten broken.

And it was set to Jonathan’s rock mix tape.

And then four hours later, Steve was headed home, the boys were back in the basement and Nancy was carefully looking around her home, making sure everything was perfect.

Jonathan was watching her from the stairs.

“Good?” Jonathan asked after he saw her sigh with relief.

Nancy looked at him, she nodded, “thank you.” She said as she finally smiled.

Jonathan shrugged. “hey, it’s no problem, you know I’m always here for you.” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he was getting shy and sweet, like he got when wasn’t sure about something.

Nancy thought about it, she walked up to him, got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jonathan froze up, his eyes shut, he leaned towards her as she pulled away.

“You can do that in my room… c’mon.” she took his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Jonathan was just shocked, but he willingly followed her up the steps.

“So are we actually going to listen to music because I have some more tapes in my car.” Jonathan asked.

Nancy only giggled lightly at him, her bedroom door closing was what quieted Jonathan.

 

…..

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> this was just some fun to lead into my getting back into writing more Jancy, be ready for more fics to come down the pipeline, if that's what ya'll want!


End file.
